1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an impact actuated tool for driving fasteners into work surfaces such as ceilings and the like and, more particularly, to a lightweight impact actuated tool that operates in a relatively silent, safe, and trouble-free manner.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of explosive actuated tools for driving fasteners have been developed over the years. Such tools include those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,407,982; 3,665,583; 3,797,721; 3,805,472; 4,655,380, and the patents cited therein. However, the prior art explosive actuated driving tools suffer from several disadvantages and limitations. Generally, explosive actuated driving tools are relatively complex in construction and costly to manufacture. In addition, due to the placement of the venting mechanism of the combustion chamber, many of these tools suffer from the disadvantages that they are relatively noisy. Furthermore, the pistol type driving tools are heavy, cumbersome, and, because of the pistol-type trigger mechanisms, are not easily adapted to be mounted to a pole assembly for driving fasteners into overhead ceilings.